It is noted that a rapid technological advancement related to communication technology may result in an exponential growth in tools related to content exchange in communication systems. Indeed, one exemplary scenario provides that a user may utilize a field-based communication technology to facilitate information swapping or sharing between communication devices by merely touching the devices or bringing the devices near to one another. To illustrate, consider the example where a field-based communication tool includes near field communication (NFC) technology. The NFC technology may be implemented, for example, to facilitate financial transactions and transfer text messages, images, uniform resource locators (URLs), multimedia content and other such data between communication devices that are located in close proximity with one another.